The New Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Max
The New Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Max is a new Disney crossover animated series which revolves around roommates Mickey, Donald and Max living in a suburb of Disney Land with "colorful neighbors" including Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Roxanne, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Figaro, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Chip, Dale, Pete, Mortimer Mouse and more. The show's plots are adult-oriented than has been seen in past Disney cartoons, such as dating, love triangles, employment and rooming. This gives the show more of a sitcom feel than a wacky-nutty feel in than of the previous Disney series. It is scheduled to begin airing on Disney Channel and Disney XD on January 15, 2013. Characters Major characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) - Mickey Mouse lives in a cul-de-sac of Disney Land with Donald Duck and Max Goof as a roommate. A large difference between Mickey and Donald's friendship in the show is that, whereas Mickey would hardly Donald's flaws in the original cartoons, in the show Mickey is often and openly annoyed at Donald's antics, sometimes to the point of aggression when Donald becomes too obnoxious. In one episode, it was revealed that he got his fame by doing comedy stuff in his debut cartoon. *Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - Donald Duck is the roommate of Mickey Mouse and Max Goof. Unlike Mickey, Max and their neighbors, Donald has no way of earning money and relies on Mickey for food and shelter. He has tried on numerous occasions to get rich quick, but ended up failing repeatedly. Donald's one possession he is proud of is his Papier-mâché parade float, constructed on top of a minivan, which is his main means of transportation. It was destroyed by a car wash incident, and Donald sought to replace it with a yacht by tricking Max into giving him the expensive loan, but his less-than-stellar boating skills ended that ambition. His parade float is repaired shortly after. While Donald's greed and jealousy of Mickey remains, it appears to be less antagonistic in this show. In the first episode, Mickey openly admits that Donald is his very best friend, despite his faults. *Max Goof (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Max Goof is one of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck's friends and roommates. He would often be dragged into some of Donald's schemes. He is described as having wide-eyed boyish innocence making him easy to be dragged into Donald's schemes. *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) - A female mouse who is Mickey's girlfriend. She works at a boutique store called "Minnie Mouse's Bowtique." She sometimes has a no nonsense personality. She dates Mickey because "she likes a project". *Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Daisy is Donald's bubbly, kooky girlfriend, and she rapidly talks a mile a minute, whether anybody else is listening or not. At first Donald is in love with her but after learning about her bubbly and kooky personality he wants her away from him. Later in the series, he comes to fall in love with Daisy again. *Roxanne (voiced by Kellie Martin in Season 1, Grey DeLisle in Season 2) - Roxanne is Max's girlfriend and Minnie's assistant in "Minnie Mouse's Bowtique". *Mortimer Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - Mortimer Mouse is one of Mickey, Donald and Max's neighbors. In the sense of neighbors, he is very similar to Donald. He is a liar, a thief, and a cheat. He tends to annoy Mickey, Donald and Max. Recurring characters *Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer) - In this show, Pluto is portrayed like a real dog walking on four legs. He is a pet dog of Mickey's, much to Donald's discomfort. He originally had bloodshot red eyes (later turned white when Mickey uses a taming trick that PJ and Bobby taught him). Initially, Mickey believed Pluto to be a pet and kept him. Eventually Mickey learned the truth and tried to return him to his original master, only to find out that Pluto would rather live with him. *Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) - A dimwitted doglike character who is one of Mickey and Donald's friends and Max's dad. *Horace Horsecollar (voiced by Bill Farmer) - An anthropomorphic horse who is one of Mickey, Donald and Max's friends. He has worked under various jobs. *Clarabelle Cow (voiced by April Winchell) - A female anthropomorphic cow who is one of Mickey, Donald and Max's neighbors. *Clara Cluck (voiced by Russi Taylor) - A female operatic chicken who is one of Mickey, Donald and Max's neighbors. *Huey, Dewey and Louie (voiced by Tony Anselmo in Season 1, Russi Taylor in Season 2) - Donald's three nephews who own an antique store. *Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) - The main antagonist of the show. He once challenges Mickey, Donald, Max and their girlfriends to a skating duel at the ice skating rink. *Ludwig von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton) - Ludwig von Drake is the local TV newsman. *Figaro (voiced by Frank Welker) - Minnie's pet cat. *PJ and Bobby (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Pauly Shore) - Two of Max's friends who runs a pizza parlor called Cheddarlicious. The episode "Saturday Night Slice" showed that Mickey bought his favorite restaurant Tony's to prevent it from being closed and hired PJ and Bobby to help him. When Mickey decides he doesn't want to own a restaurant anymore, he hands ownership of it to PJ and Bobby where they names it "Cheddarlicious". *Daffy Duck (voiced by Joe Alaskey) - Daffy Duck is a duck from Looney Tunes who is the local Casanova. Daffy is so far the only non-Disney character to make an appearance on the show, despite the fact that The Walt Disney Company never had any ownership of Daffy Duck. Other characters *Chip 'n' Dale (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) - Chip 'n' Dale are shown in short computer-animated segments in Season 1. They now only appear occasionally on the main show. *Scrooge McDuck (voiced by Alan Young) - Donald Duck's uncle who owns a mansion named after him. *Doc Static (voiced by Corey Burton) - Exclusive to the TV series, Doc Static is a physician who Mickey Mouse and the other characters often visit. He has originally made original appearances in Mickey Mouse comic books. Episodes Category:TV Shows